


Baby, we are alright

by poetdameron



Series: Star Wars tumblr fics [8]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leia is like this, everyone should fear for their dear life. Not Han, though. He has and will survive anything for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, we are alright

**Author's Note:**

> This little one was for the "The way you say I Love You" meme, for "not say to me". I knew the person who send me wanted angst, but I was in fluff mood. So this happened. And I hope you all like it! I enjoyed writing it a lot.
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/146702094978/hanleia-10) to support me! Thank you!

**Baby, we are alright**

So Leia is in an actual bad mood, Han realizes as he tries to magically appears some form of candy with his eyes doing holes on the table. Luke is gone, lost somewhere in the bunch of people of Coruscant and Chewbacca isn’t helping with his constant howl about being hungry, Leia is so gonna kill him now. For a second, Han’s eyes travel through her frame: her little nose is red with the last cry of desperation, her cheeks are pink from her make up, her mouth is on a furious white line and her chest is going up and down in such pronounced way, Han is a dead man. But slowly, his eyes catches the cause of the said last cry of desperation: swiming there, innocent and comfy, his son asks for food while his uncle does maker-knows-what-the-kriff instead of getting their meals.

And this his fault, since he lost the last bet he did with his in law in the most monumental stupid way and he doesn’t want to talk about it, not when Leia is now moving, putting a hand softly on her round five months belly and Chewie is asking her if she doesn’t want him to go see if Luke is around. The Falcon is stationated in one of the big city’s bays as it gets some supplies and fuel, and he did the stupid thing to give Luke all their phisical credits instead of the card, and the hard candies he always has on board for Leia since Ben started to grown inside her are now gone. The woman looks up to their wookiee friend and she smiles, she is mad at the world, but not at them and Han’s shoulders relaxed slowly.

“It’s okay, I’m sure he is comming by now. He has been out for an hour…”

“Yeah, and there is a lot of people, I won’t be surprised if he got lost.”

“You think he got lost?” She says, genuine preocupation on her tone and he looks at her with a little smile. “Don’t give me that look…”

“No, I’m sorry!” Han says, starting to panic when they hear the door opening and finally! Food! “About time, farmboy!”

“What farmboy?” And that isn’t Luke’s voice, that’s one jerk he knows well and Han rolls his eyes while Leia stands and runs to say hi to Lando, charging boxes with him. “So I heard there was a pregnant lady in hungry trouble?”

“Is that sweet stew I smell?” She says for an answer, taking one of the boxes and sniffing the actual amazing smell of the food Lando is giving Chewie and Han shakes his head. “Does it have white rice?” Leia looks at him, hope in her eyes.

“Yep! Extra white rice for the Ben and Leia!” He answers with glee. “Next time his father better man up a little and does something about the food around here!”

And Han would have answer that with equal love, if it wasn’t for Leia jumping to hug their friend and Ben’s godfather, “I love you so much, you are my hero! Come on, sit with us!”

“I owe you one.” Han admitted, taking the box his friend is offering him, then kissing Leia’s cheek as she sits back and puts the rice into the stew.

“One? You owe me a lifetime!”

He did, just like Luke now owe one to Lando after the man saw him being followed by too many people telling him about their problems as he wanted to get to the bay with the food. And as for the younger twin? The man didn’t appear until night, covered in sweat and dust, talking about how he run right into trouble when he tried to protect the interest of a foreing family, and then he found himself surrounded by people asking for the services of a jedi with their problems. With a sweet smile, Leia kissed is cheek to wish him goodnight, “It’s okay, we got the food anyway. You know Ben loves you for that white rice, right?”

“Uhm, he better does. The droid serving it _fought_ _me_ against the bare idea of serving extra rice…”

“Awwn, kid. He certainly does.” Han said, ruffling Luke’s hair.

“Stop that, I’m not a dog!” 

“Stop both of you, is time to sleep.” She says, taking Han’s hand and saying goodnight to her poor brother. Their little room in the Falcon was far from comfy, but maybe she was already used by it or something, but she never said anything, she did their bed the best she could and lay there with a smile on her face while caressing her belly. “There he is…”

“He is awake?” Han says, taking off his boots. “He won’t let us sleep once he is here, isn’t it?”

“Is the price to pay…” Leia says, “he kicks strong, but never moves much. Sabé says he will be a quiet kid.”

In another moment, he would question how Leia’s old instructor knows that but after months of the same it’s an old belief from Naboo, he knew better. “Well, as long as he breaths and laughs like you, I’m fine. He can look like me, looks will never be a problem on this ship, I mean, you have the delicate beauty, I have the nice scruffy handsome.”

“What?” She laughs, her hand over Han’s when he lays at her side and rubs her belly. “Stop talking, I want to sleep. Every time you talk, he moves. I think he searches for you.”

“He does?” And he moves his hand on her abdomen, searching for his son k– there he is! “Hey there, buddy.”

“See what I said? Oh!” A kick, Han smiles and she laughs. “Tell him goodnight, we need some rest.”

“Goodnight, buddy…” Han says, then kisses Leia’s lips tender and slow, smiling while looking into her eyes before she cuddles into his chest. “I love you, Ben.” She hears and smiles on Han’s neck after the baby kicks one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
